


Poker Face

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [52]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Bones wears pretty dresses, Crossdressing, Drabble, Gambling, Gangsters, M/M, McCoy In Drag, Not Wearing Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock gets more than he bargained for when he goes to a casino.





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sure Thing In Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658780) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady). 



> I wrote this with TOS spones in mind but I guess it could be read as AOS spirk.

Spock’s speedy computations and eidetic memory meant he was winning consistent hands of poker.

That was right up until his opponent snapped his fingers and a vision in red appeared.

Spock’s gaze was riveted by the sultry eyes rimmed in heavy eyeliner. Then the figure moved languidly to reveal the hip high slit up the skirt. There was no visible underwear.

Spock’s game deteriorated and he lost vastly when the moll sipped long and deep up a straw.

Ultimately he left with pockets lighter than he’d arrived.

But he considered he’d won as his arms were full with blue-eyed beauty.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Poker, Vulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670483) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
